


Without you.

by lyddieowl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyddieowl/pseuds/lyddieowl
Summary: Ruby tries to deal with the aftermath of a Grimm attack.Spoilers for my WRW 2020 fic.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Without you.

Flashes of images. That's all the silver eyes huntress could see. As she tried to compose herself, she was convinced she could see some grimm, and her partner, Weiss. Between the flashes of nothing, Ruby Rose tried to move forward, making some ground towards where she had seen the older woman. Just as she was within touching distance, the view around her became clear, and her gaze was forced downwards.  
She stared at Crescent Rose for a second, before gripping onto the scythe tightly. She looked up, horror coursing through her body. Weiss Schnee's body was clasped between the jaws of a beowolf, being shaken back and forth, the crimson red of blood a stark contrast to the mostly white and blue outfit she was wearing. It felt like time had stopped.  
The younger huntress could feel her heart rate increasing, and her breath started catching in her throat. She started running towards the wolf, only to see it noticing. It growled, squeezing down on her partner's body before tossing her away, Ruby watching as Weiss crashed against a tree before falling to the ground. She was about to run to her, but saw two more beowolves emerge.  
Her head wasn't clear, she didn't have any thoughts flowing through it that could aid her. Only that she wanted to get to Weiss as fast as possible. Despite her heart thundering, she closed her eyes, and when she opened again a blast of light disintegrated the remaining monsters in front of her. The pain pounded behind her eyes, but still she forced them to look in Weiss’ direction. Her vision blurred with pain and now the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she stumbled into a sprint.  
Ruby skidded to a halt on her knees, looking down at the sight below her. Multiple deep wounds scattered Weiss' left arm and torso, and Ruby noticed there was a trickle of blood slowly making its way out of the back of her head. She wasn't sure where to touch, but when she noticed blue eyes looking in her direction she scooped Weiss into her arms. For a moment, she couldn't find any words to say, but eventually started functioning again.

"W-Weiss? Stay with me, okay? Stay with me."

Nothing, but Ruby watched as blue eyes moved to lock with silver.

"Hey, that's right. Keep looking this way. Keep those eyes open until I get you some help." Ruby tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

The huntress in her arms blinked, and her breathing began to slow. Ruby placed a hand on her cheek, stopping herself from rattling her around. She didn't know what further damage that might do. Instead, she brushed some hair from the ex-heiress' face before firmly pressing down on one of the deeper cuts. She could feel the warmth as blood continued to gush out of it, seeping through her gloves and staining her skin.  
Weiss didn't even react to the pain that she would likely have felt, and Ruby noticed her eyes begin to dip. Breath was barely leaving the older woman's body now.

"N-No. No falling asleep yet!" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss groggily looked back up at her, the tears still forming a stream down her cheeks.

"Th-That's it! You're doing great!" The silver eyed huntress stammered.

She knew that this wasn't helping. She knew she needed to lift Weiss up and get her to a hospital. Ruby was about to do just that, but when she looked down again she saw Weiss' eyes falling.

"H-Hey, what'd I say? You need to stay awake!"

Ruby could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on Weiss' face, before watching in horror as her eyes closed over.

"Weiss?" She could barely speak, tapping the side of her face a little with the not bloodied palm of her hand.

Nothing. She couldn't even see her chest rising and falling. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

"WEISS?!" Sobs shook Ruby's body now, clinging on to Weiss' limp body, blood beginning to stain her snow-white hair.

This wasn't how it should have been. This was NOT happening. Ruby met Weiss' forehead with hers, a few more sobs erupting from her body. No. No.

"WEISS NO!!"

…

Ruby woke up with a start, sweat pouring off of her. Her breath was laboured like she'd just run a marathon, and she could feel the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes. Her head pounded, and she felt more exhausted than she had when she'd fallen asleep. She felt two cold little hands cupping her face, and when she wiped her eyes a little she could see their owner much more clearly.  
Weiss looked back at her, concern speckled throughout her blue eyes. Ruby was a little surprised to see her for a second, realising that what she'd just seen hadn't been real. At least not entirely. She could see a grimace forming on the ex-heiress' face, and looked at her right arm, bandaged right around the elbow. Her eyes fell below Weiss' breast, seeing the compact bandage wrapped firmly around her torso.  
It had barely been a day since Weiss had gotten home from hospital, and she had barely been able to move. Despite her trying her best, the times she’d tried to get around the house by herself had caused her to audibly gasp in pain. Ruby had gently scolded her each time, and either acted as a human support, or carried her to and from where she’d been trying to go. That was in the morning, as Weiss had given up, Ruby helping her into bed sometime during mid afternoon. The older woman had slept for most of it.  
Her girlfriend however had barely gotten any rest since the whole ordeal began, mostly out of choice, attentively watching over Weiss whether she was conscious or not. She couldn't make herself leave her side, and had only eaten when Weiss had wanted to eat, which had only been once since they’d gotten home. The thought of leaving her side only for a minute made her feel sick, especially while she was so vulnerable. Ruby was desperate to keep her safe, even in a safe environment like their home.  
Ruby finally moved her eyes upwards, locking hers with Weiss.

"Turn onto your back again, Weiss."

"I-I will. But you were having a nightmare, weren't you?" The older woman seemed hurt by how blunt Ruby had been.

Ruby softened immediately, sitting up and offering Weiss a hand to help her move, "I woke you up?"

Weiss took it with her left, and as she shifted around Ruby lifted her effortlessly, "That's not the point. A-Are you okay?"

The younger woman brushed some hair from her girlfriend's face lightly, before lying back down, seeing as it was only 2am, "Better for seeing you."

Weiss huffed as much as her broken ribs allowed, reaching for Ruby's hand, "I don’t want flattery, Ruby. I’m still capable of listening, y’know?”

Ruby took the hand reaching towards hers, it’s chill not even making her flinch, “It was nothing, I promise. Nothing worth you worrying about.”

The older woman glanced at her, worry still clearly in her expression, before looking back up at the ceiling, “... Fine.”

“Do you need anything?” The younger woman asked softly, brushing her thumb against Weiss’ hand.

“No… I-I’m going to go back to sleep.” Her tone was dejected, but she turned her head to offer Ruby a little smile.

Ruby smiled back a little, reaching to plant a kiss on her cheek, “Alright, I love you.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

The younger woman watched as her girlfriend drifted back off, albeit a lot faster than she usually did.   
Once Ruby was sure she was asleep, she began to cry. Trying not to splutter loudly, she didn't want to disturb Weiss again, the injured woman needed all the rest she could possibly get. She couldn't stop herself, the nightmare had made it all even more raw than it already had been. She'd nearly lost everything. At least, the woman next to her was everything to her. It wasn’t part of the plan, Ruby had promised to keep her safe. She hadn’t managed to do that, and the moment Weiss had woken up in her hospital bed she ended up being the one consoling the younger woman.  
Ruby had begun to acknowledge that it wasn’t her fault, that she couldn’t have predicted the beowolf appearing, and she couldn’t have stopped Weiss from knocking her out of the way. Accidents happened, she couldn’t stop every little thing that could possibly go wrong. Gods, how she wished she could. Weiss had been in the hospital for a few days, and Ruby had spent the nights alone. She expected the nightmares to stop once she had the ex-heiress back home.  
They'd just gotten worse, at least through the small bursts of sleep her body had forced her into through the day. None had been as vivid as this one though, and all the feelings she'd felt when it had happened had flooded back. She'd give anything to hold Weiss in her arms again, but that couldn't happen just yet. The feeling of her hand was reassuring, but not enough to convince Ruby that she was there.  
She knew Weiss was getting better. She knew that she'd wake up and see her there. It was the potential that scared her. Ruby didn't know what she'd do if Weiss wasn't here. All her nagging, all her half-hearted insults. The moments where they were alone, the moments where they weren't. Moments like this, while Ruby was trying not to let her body rattle the bed between sobs, Weiss was always there, ready with soothing words or gentle hands pulling her closer. Ruby was certain she would crumble without her.  
The thought alone terrified her. But right now, Weiss was the priority. She had no time for this.

...

The nightmares she was plagued with for the next few hours weren't as vivid as the one that had woken her up, but she was still exhausted when she felt the light outside the curtains begin to pry her eyes open. Ruby sat up and stretched her arms above her head, her head still feeling like it had been steamrolled. She felt a hand fall on her lap, and looked down.  
Weiss was smiling up at her gently, and Ruby moved her hand down to take it.

"How are you feeling today, princess?"

Weiss beckoned for Ruby to help her up, and once she was carefully propped in a sitting position she kissed her gently, "Not much different. I'm getting there, though."

"Well if it means anything, you're definitely as beautiful as ever." Ruby kissed her again softly, touching her forehead to hers.

The older woman smiled more, "You're just saying that because I'm not wearing anything."

The younger of the two sat back, brushing some hair from her partner's face, "Of course not. You can wear one of my sweaters if you want, y'know? They're nice and loose."

"It's been how many years, and you're finally offering me your clothes willingly?" Weiss stopped herself from chuckling, a grimace forming on her face again, "Shite."

Ruby paused for a minute, studying her face as the pain ebbed away again, "Why don't I get us something to eat? Then I can change those bandages for you."

Weiss nodded, and sat back against the little pile of pillows Ruby had constructed for her. Ruby left the room, and made them some toast as quickly as possible. Soon she was sat back on the bed, making sure not to get crumbs all over the covers. She'd made herself a piece extra than usual, and despite worry still getting to her she managed to eat it all. Weiss managed to finish hers too, and was sat quietly staring at her cup of coffee.  
Ruby sat cross legged next to her, tilting her head a little. The older woman looked a little embarrassed, and when she finally made eye contact with Ruby again she looked away almost instantly. The dark haired girl put her own cup down, and placed a hand on Weiss' left arm softly. 

"Could you… could you help me get clean before you put fresh bandages on?" The ex-heiress' voice was quiet, "I just… I can't lift my arms above my head and…"

She pointed to her hair, pouting a little, "It's practically stuck to me right now."

Ruby smiled, brushing the back of her hand against Weiss' cheek, "Of course I will."

The older woman smiled, and relaxed back into the pillows to enjoy what remained of her coffee. Ruby was starting to feel better already. Normal, boring conversations, apparently that's all she needed to pick up a bit. Her head still ached, and her body was sore from being so rigid all night, but her mind was beginning to clear a bit.  
Her happiness waned a little once she started taking off the bandages, and every so often Weiss would cry out in pain, only to apologise right afterwards. Ruby was as gentle as she possibly could be, and it didn't take too long until that ordeal was over. The fact that she'd hurt Weiss in the process started weighing on her mind. The older woman insisted repeatedly that it was fine, so she'd stayed quiet.  
Weiss sat in a pair of Ruby's joggers as she waited for the bath to run, the younger woman making sure that the water wasn't going to be hot enough to hurt her. After noticing that she was struggling, Ruby helped her girlfriend get properly undressed, laying out some fresh clothes of hers for afterwards.   
The older woman sat upright, hunched a little as she splashed some warm water over her legs. Ruby could see the bruising, still a dark shade of blue in some areas, through the water, and took the time to study where Weiss had gotten some stitches. Then her eyes rested on the much bigger, older scar on her abdomen, a constant reminder that Weiss had already been close to death once before. But also of how strong she was.  
Ruby sat on the bathmat, turning to face away, allowing her partner at least a little bit of privacy. Her hand settled on one of her own scars, the remnant of a deep claw mark on her left arm. Weiss had scolded her so much when she'd gotten back from that mission. It would have felt wrong if she hadn't been there to do that. The younger woman kept thinking over and over how she'd have gladly traded places with Weiss right now, but knew that Weiss would probably be just as worried as she was.  
As her thoughts continued to grow darker, she felt a now wet hand tap her gingerly on the shoulder.

"Could you…?" Weiss seemed too embarrassed to finish the sentence, pointing at her shampoo instead.

Ruby smiled back at her softly, reaching to kiss her forehead, "Of course, stinky."

That earned a little glare, but that quickly subsided as Ruby gently poured water and massaged the soap into Weiss' scalp, being extra careful not to catch the sore spot on the back of her head too much. Blue eyes closed over gently, and the younger woman felt her girlfriend almost leaning into her hands, certain that if she were a faunus she would be purring. Ruby was tempted to create some spikes on top of her head, but stopped herself, instead once she was finished she let her hands rest in the water, watching as the suds floated on the surface.  
Weiss took one of Ruby's hands as they stayed in the water, and willed her to meet her gaze.

"What was your nightmare about earlier?"

The question surprised her, but Ruby waved it off, "O-Oh, it was nothing!"

The older woman just looked sad, "You were saying my name, Ruby."

"I-I… oh." Silver eyes fell downwards, and she felt Weiss' hand leave hers.

Her chin was lifted gently, and she saw a little smile on her partner's face, "You can talk to me, y'know?"

Ruby moved her head away, and she felt Weiss grabbing one of her hands instead, "Ruby Rose."

The younger woman sensed the harsh tone of her girlfriend's voice, and it would usually be weirdly comforting. Instead, she couldn't help but have tears forming in her eyes, "Promise me you won't leave me, Weiss."

Weiss looked taken aback, tilting her head a little, "I-I… what happened?"

"I saw you die. I-I was holding you in my arms, a-and you…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Ruby leant against the side of the bath, crying into them. She hated talking about stuff, she hated crying in front of anyone, especially Weiss. Ruby felt an arm wrapping around her head softly, feeling drops of water trickling down her neck. She could hear Weiss talking gently into the top of her head, and felt little kisses every now and then.  
Weiss shouldn't have been the one comforting her right now. She shouldn't have had to deal with Ruby's emotions right now. But she couldn't stop herself. As much as she tried she couldn't stop. If she kept it in she'd likely burst. 

"Hey… I'm not dead. I'm still here."

Weiss spoke softly, stroking her fingers through Ruby's hair, "It'll take more than a dumb grimm to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere, I-I promise."

Ruby could hear how breathless the ex-heiress was becoming, looking up, Weiss' hand falling to the back of her neck, "Weiss, turn back around, you're in pain."

The older woman shook her head defiantly, "No, YOU are a pain. And so help me gods I'll be around to remind you of that for a long time."

Weiss' hand crept to Ruby's cheek, wiping some tears before letting it fall back into the water. She turned to face ahead, letting out a long sigh of relief before attempting some deep breaths. The younger woman wasn't really sure what to say, wiping her face before looking at Weiss more intently.  
The ex-heiress seemed to relax again, her eyes closing over softly. Ruby stared only for a second, before rinsing out Weiss' hair and beginning to condition it. They were silent for the rest of the time Weiss was bathing. Ruby just wasn't sure how to follow that up, and she could tell that Weiss had exerted herself too much, both by talking and being twisted around for a little bit too long.  
Ruby offered her an arm when she wanted to get out, and with the older woman propped against her she patted her down gently with a towel. Weiss flinched a little when the younger woman reached her midriff, but didn't say anything. The dark haired girl led the ex-heiress back to the bedroom as slowly as she needed to, Weiss looking embarrassed by her constant need for aid, but Ruby didn't mind at all.  
Once she'd helped Weiss into the fresh pair of joggers she'd left out, she reached into the medical bag the hospital had given her to pull out some fresh bandages. She sat across from Weiss absent-mindedly unravelling the bandage for her arm, feeling a hand place itself on her knee.

"You know why I did it, don't you?"

Ruby looked up at her, seeing her partner smiling at her, taken aback, "B-Because, we've sworn to protect each other? Because… you love me?"

Weiss lifted her hand just enough to poke the end of Ruby's nose, "Because I love you, Ruby Rose."

The younger woman felt light blush forming on her cheeks, but could feel some sadness rising in her chest, "Y'know, it's not… it's not so much the dream that scares me so much."

The older woman tilted her head a little, her hand settling back in Ruby's lap, "Then… then what is it?"

Ruby put the bandages down and took the hand in her lap, looking down, "Back in the hospital, I thought a lot. Way too much."

Weiss nodded, so Ruby continued, "About the future. About not having you in it."

The ex-heiress raised her eyebrows in concern, Ruby could tell she wanted to hold her, "You did?"

"I'm not sure the future would be worth it without you there, Weiss." Ruby's face was a deep shade of red, and she could feel her sadness growing, "A-And if you had… left, I wouldn't forgive myself."

Weiss was blushing now too, Ruby's sadness reflected in her eyes, "Y'know… my future would be pretty bleak without you too, Ruby."

"Mm." Ruby wasn't convinced, looking down.

"It would!" Weiss frowned a little, "You realise these last few years have been the best of my life? You know who's responsible for that, don't you?"

Ruby thought for a moment, then smiled a little, "Zwei?"

"... Wow, you're right actually! I didn't even realise!" Weiss' voice was laced with sarcasm, and Ruby could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"What can I say, he's a good boy." Ruby teased, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

"Dolt."

"...Have they really? Been the best, I mean?" The younger woman looked away, scratching the back of her neck a little.

"I-I-" Weiss blushed deeply, looking away as well, "Yeah. They have, what of it?"

Ruby could feel herself getting even redder, something that she hadn't thought was possible. She wasn't really sure how the conversation would go at the start, but thankfully it had gone in a direction that had cheered her up a lot. The younger woman still felt guilty, but she knew Weiss would insist on it not being a problem.  
She leant forward to kiss Weiss' forehead gently, before picking the fresh bandages up with a sigh. The older woman placed her left hand on Ruby's arm as she did so, prompting her to look up again.

"I understand why you're concerned about the future. You've personally dealt with that a lot. Why not, right now at least, just focus on the present?" Weiss smiled, then grimaced a little in pain.

"Weiss-" Ruby held the bandages up, and her girlfriend nodded.

"I know, I know. I'll be finished now. I feel like as long as we take each day as it comes, together, the future will write itself. Does that make sense?"

The younger of the two smiled softly, unravelling the bandages again before answering, "Nothing else I'd rather do."


End file.
